Carter Pillar
Character Personality and Skills Carter is the son of the Caterpillar, or the Blue Caterpillar or even the Hookah-Smocking Caterpillar, and is a Royal because "Do follow a destiny to be right." He is a boy who possesses large vague wisdom on pretty much everything and is very eloquent in his advices and general speech, in Riddlish, that is. Carter has two big problems living on Fairytale land, he only has medium understanding on English and can't speak it properly. He has weird pattern and almost always uses the infinitive verb form even when he souldn't. Carter usually misunderstands what it's said to him so most of his responses and answers are out of placed. Carter's face is always frowned and he doesn't have any body language, his voice may express great happiness (what he usually feels) but he will always appear annoyed/angry/bored. Carter's access to mad's magic is mainly displayed as his mushrooms he always has and ability to vaguely know what one should do, but even this can be wrong. He is more comfortable being around his own people than others which is ironic since the ones he should speak with are the others (i.e. Alices). Appearance Carter is as tall as the other wonderlandians and has ocean blue yes. His short hair is dark blue and curled. His skin is a bit blueish. Original Story Check http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice%27s_Adventures_in_Wonderland for the story. From the Caterpillar to Cater * He has an actual hookah,he is not allowed to use for when the story starts. How Does Carter Come Into? Mad magic literally brough him to life by the Caterpillar's wish. Relationships Family Carter and the Caterpillar get along in the maddest way ever after, they do wisdom combats and compete to see who's the better advisor and do love each other. Friends He has problems making friends because of his "speech impediment" but sometimes can get along with people outside from Wonderland and Through The Looking-Glass. Pets He has a tiger-lily called Mushy. He does know that it is a flower. Carter was always personally offended by Kitty having a caterpillar as a pet. Romance He has no interest in romance at all. Outfit Basic He wears a lot of blue. A blue shirt with question marks, jeans pants and white/blue sneakers. He wears a exclamation mark patterned scarf untied around his neck. Legacy Day He wears a question mark dark blue suit and exclamation mark patterned light blue scarf, hat and shoes. Quotes Trivia/Notes * He was born at May 4th. * His favorite food is mushrooms. * He is always with a lollipop on his mouth emulating the hookah. * He has a lot of Drink Me potions and Eat Me cakes under his bed. * He grows mushrooms on his room and carries a lot of them around just in case. * Carter Pillar is actually Shinerdiva's way of pronoucing CAterpillar (Really, I can't pronounce it right) not just a bad pun. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland